No Agenda 43: "Almost Live From GitmoNation"
Summary Episode for Sunday August 17, 2008 Listen to this episode Show Notes From the 2 separate corners of Gitmo Nation, it's time for No Agenda with Scully and Mulder! Back from SF, Adam has a good tale of his travels through customs and TSA. Is it a bad deal when Customs and the TSA get to know you? Apparently there's an Evil Adam Curry in Nebraska. We switch to the U.S. / Canada agreement to join forces in the event of military action against either. John moves off to the Russia - Georgia conflict. Who are the bad guys in this mess? Could it be Georgia? John has the facts and an entry from the blog. Adam brings up the Holland connection and John interrogates a Georgian. Is Condoleeza Rice stupid? Somehow Obama gets thrown into the mix. Another blog entry has Fox News video from a Georgian mother and daughter. Adam brings up Fox News And Friends, and what a 'wonderful, unbiased' show it is. Even John has some interesting comments about this one. Are you a right wing or left wing blogger? Let's just gen up a script for opposing views. Back to Georgia/Russia, why wasn't anyone paying attention to the coup in Mauritania? About 30% of China's oil comes from Mauritania. Why is there a George Bush avenue in Tblisi? There must be hundreds of photos of Bush in this city. John wants to visit. Nigeria seems to be under guerrilla attack - maybe it's a Nigerian scam. Poland has agreed to let the US install nuclear missles. This just might tweak the Russians a bit, but may be a preemptive move against the Russians in Cuba. Adam brings up the notion that the US wants China to invade Russia. John wonders why the Olympics may be the first time George Bush has been out of the country. Restaurant review -- Larkspur Steak House -- and we enter through a mall? Have you heard of Bradley Ogden? Goodbye bottled water, yea! Famous horseradish? Nothing remarkable at this restaurant, move along. Adam recounts the kids trials and tribulations for public transportation near Paris. What do you do when your child's phone dies at 01:30 in Paris? Adam freaks out. Let's talk about airlines, the crazy laws that regulate international vs. national flights, and Jet Blue vs. Virgin Atlantic and Virgin America. So much for our "free market" for airlines. John claims to be able to upgrade to 1st class for $50 on Virgin flights. Adam gets some great service from Virgin. How about some pole dancers? Hey, where's my bag? How is it possible, with all this war on terror and TSA stuff, do people manage to smuggle tons of drugs? You can't bring your laptop, but a pound of drugs gets through all the time. The economy of Spain is collapsing, says Adam. John Googles and finds, "The Spanish government cancels holiday due to economic collapse." It looks like the construction industry is to blame. The pound took a beating against the dollar. Adam finally gets to the Clinton story and the leader of the Democratic party and super delegate in Arkansas, Bill Gwatney, who was murdered last week. How many friends of the Clintons have died so far? This story goes way back, at least 50 people dead, and none by tylenol. Also this week, the DNC concedes there will be a roll call vote at the convention. Is this a message to the super delegates? The Rothschilds seem to be pulling for Hillary Clinton. Will Hillary win the nomination by intimidation? John brings up the Ubisoft Tom Clancy free download game "America's Army" which he and Adam think is an indoctrination to recruit 12 and 13 year olds into the Special Forces, much like the movie "Starfighter." Category:Shows